Winchester Street
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: Logan gets Kendall as a patient on Halloween night (which has no real importance) and they decide to go on a date. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell, Dr. Mitchell, sighs as yet another patient, high on the excitement of Halloween night, steps through the doors of the emergency room. Most of the people he's seen today have been in their mid- to late twenties and sporting cuts and small breaks from various accidents. Most of them have been a bit intoxicated and more than a bit rowdy. Most of them have made his job _that much _harder, while simultaneously complaining about every little thing.

Halloween has never been Logan's favorite night, and it's doubled in unpleasantness since he graduated medical school (top of his class) and got swept into the world of the ER.

Of course, he wouldn't give his job up for the world, especially not when he actually gets something worthwhile done. Something that makes a difference; not just stitches from a Halloween scare gone wrong. There are times when he feels useful, more useful than he ever has before, and it's something he relishes.

"Dr. Mitchell?"

Logan looks up from the cup of coffee in his hand at the nurse standing in the doorway, looking curious. She smiles when he meets her eyes and he clears his throat, shaking his head and setting the mug on the counter, "What is it?"

"There's a patient in 106."

"Another accident?"

"I think all ER visits are accidents, Dr. Mitchell."

"Right, of course." Logan rolls his eyes at the cheeky grin and takes one last longing look at his coffee, which will be cold and ineffective when he returns. The nurse smiles understandingly as she pushes the door to the staff room open wide enough for Logan to slip through.

Room 106 is a floor down and Logan passes several rows of windows on his way, all of them showing a dark sky and an empty street. Even the older Halloween goers have given up and gone back to their houses and their house parties where they're sure to drink and more accidents are sure to happen. Someone will have to have their stomach pumped, someone will need yet _another _cut sewn shut, and someone will have to have the obligatory broken nose.

Because that's what happens every Halloween night.

He's only been working the ER for two years, but he already knows how it works.

It's almost a relief to finally reach the room, since Logan's thoughts are spiraling into something close to self pity. Steeling himself, because he'll need all the nerve he can get to deal with yet another drunk patient, he pushes the door open and steps into the room. There's a moment of silence as he waits for the patient (or, possibly a friend) to make some sort of joke or "I know it's but, but I can explain" comment, but nothing of the sort happens. Instead, Logan is forced to turn around and face whoever is sitting on the bed, which turns out to be a guy around his age with blonde hair and pretty eyes. The guy grins easily at the sight Logan, though he's bleeding heavily from a cut above his eye.

For a long time, Logan forgets that he's supposed to be taking charge. All he can focus on is the guy's smile and how handsome he is and just how good he probably looks under his shirt. For a long time, he forgets to do something socially acceptable, until the guy goes from smiling to frowning and Logan is jolted back into the reality of the situation; he's a doctor and he has a patient to deal with.

"Sorry, long night." He apologizes and shakes his head, holding out a hand for the guy to shake, "I'm Logan Mitchell, Dr. Mitchell actually, I'll be checking you out."

"You'll be checking me out?" The guy quirks a brow and Logan's mouth drops open as he realizes the implications of his words and the implications of the guy's expression.

"I'll be examining your forehead." Logan corrects himself and the guy laughs, a really sexy laugh that Logan wants to hear over and over again for forever. It makes him smile and almost laugh himself, though the amount of blood spilling down the guy's forehead is alarming.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"I'm not any younger than you-" Logan looks at the guy expectantly and the guy takes his hand quickly, laughing a little at the situation. For a moment, Logan is embarrassed that he left his own hand sticking out, but he quickly chases that thought away and laughs along with the blonde.

"Kendall Knight."

"Well, would you like to tell me what happened, Kendall?" Logan pulls his hand back and leans in, peering at the cut, "This looks pretty nasty."

"Yeah, well." Kendall shrugs and winces as Logan begins cleaning the cut with alcohol, "It's Halloween."

"That's your excuse?"

"Is it not good enough?"

"No," Logan sighs, remembering his previous patients, "It is."

"What's the verdict?" Kendall questions and Logan throws the bloody tissues away and looks around for a bandage, swearing under his breath when he finds an empty box instead.

"No stitches for you." Logan reassures him, patting his pockets in case he's stuck some extra bandages in them. When this also proves useless he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, holding a finger up and heading towards the door, "I need to go find some bandages."

"I think I can get my own bandage." Kendall snorts.

"I'm the doctor."

"Please, you're too young."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" Logan stops with a hand on the doorknob and turns to face Kendall, not sure whether he's offended or interested in what Kendall has to say. The blonde leans back slightly, like he's about to unleash something life altering, something that will make Logan rethink his whole situation.

"Because, as you said earlier, you're the same age as me. And I," Kendall pauses for dramatic effect, "Am a waiter."

It's Logan's turn to snort, because it's the lamest reason he's ever heard. When Kendall looks offended he rolls his eyes and pulls open the door, "Trust me, that has nothing to do with your age."

He doesn't stay to hear Kendall's annoyed reply, just heads towards the nearest nurse with a plea for bandages. She searches her scrubs for a moment before producing one, handing it to him with a smile and a nod towards the door, "He's cute, isn't he?" When Logan balks she laughs and pats him on the shoulder, muttering about how he shouldn't be ashamed, since apparently all the nurses have been in to see "the cute one" in 106. It's news to Logan, since Kendall doesn't look like a guy who's been ogled by nurses.

"You mean you-" But she's gone and Logan can only grip his bandage in a fist a little too tightly clenched and head back to the room, where Kendall is sulking on the bed. His arms are crossed and his smile is only tugging at the corners of his lips, instead of stretching his cheeks like it was before. Logan closes the door with a soft click and holds up the bandage, now slightly crinkled, as if it's some sort of prize.

"I got one."

"Good for you, Dr. Mitchell." Kendall can't help the smile this time, even Logan can see him lose the fight as it breaks across his face again, "You're an asshole, Logan."

"I wouldn't say that to the guy taking care of you."

"At least you won't ever have the opportunity to spit in my food." Kendall counters, smirking at Logan's wrinkled nose. He peels the bandage off of it's wrapper and sticks it to Kendall's forehead, ignoring the comment for the moment as he makes sure it covers the whole cut.

"You're right." He pulls back and inspects his handiwork, "I won't."

"Winchester Street."

"What?"

"I work at the diner on the corner of Winchester Street." Kendall explains and Logan can feel his cheeks hit up at the implication, even as he throws the bandage paper away and responds (with a level voice, thank god).

"You won't spit in my food?"

"Scout's honor."

Kendall's quirky little smile is enough to make Logan's heart beat faster as he runs a hand through his hair and looks down at the tiled floor, "That's good."

"Something wrong, Dr.?"

"Well, it sounds like you could be spitting in the food of any one of these nurses, is all."

Logan looks up when Kendall laughs, like he actually thinks it's funny, and the color rushes into his cheeks again. He tries to protest or argue the point, but his own mortification keeps the words from getting past his throat. All he can do is wait for Kendall to calm down, which takes a lot longer than Logan likes.

"You think I care about the nurses?" Kendall finally manages to demand and Logan frowns, feeling a bit hurt. Even he has to admit that some of the nurses have a certain appeal about them that, if he hadn't seen them do their work, might be a little dangerous.

"They seem to care about you." Logan shoots and Kendall, fully under control, shrugs happily.

"They can eat their hearts out; my spit isn't for everyone."

"Really?" Logan cocks an eyebrow and Kendall throws a hand over his heart.

"Really."

"Winchester Street?"

"Winchester Street."

"And only a little spit?"

"Only a little spit."

Logan smiles softly as Kendall slips off the bed and slips past Logan on his way to the door, their arms brushing for a fraction of a second. Logan's whole body tingles and prickles at the small bit of contact, like he has a live wire running through his veins.

"I'll see you there."

"I'd like that."

The door closes with a click and Logan is left in the middle of the room with his body dancing and sparking and a need, a deep, deep need, to head down to the diner on Winchester Street.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your ass in gear, Knight!"

Kendall jumps at the loud voice and turns to grab the overloaded tray he's being handed, smiling tightly at the owner of the booming voice, "Of course."

"I don't need you to be a smartass, Knight."

"Yeah, whatever." Kendall huffs and balances the tray on his hand, moving between patrons and other waiters with ease. He's been doing this for a while, ever since he began furthering his education at NYU and, ultimately, ended the furthering of his education at NYU. It's been his gig since the start and he's lucky to have found it, since the owner is a rich, bored man with a penchant for overpaying his workers. There are rumors that he eats at the diner at least once a week, but Kendall has yet to see him.

The diner is crowded and stuffy, but the food is good. It's one of the other things that Kendall likes about is, aside from the overpaying thing. It doesn't look like a place for good food, but it's one of the more popular places around New York. Of course, the hoards of hungry customers can't hide the fact that Dr. Mitchell, Kendall's preferred customer, has yet to set foot in the place. It's been three days (_three_) since Logan put a bandage on Kendall's forehead and sent him on his stumbling, slightly obsessed way. Seriously, Logan has been the center of Kendall's attention for the past three days, and he hasn't even seen the guy twice.

"Enjoy your meal." Despite his own plummeting self-esteem, Kendall manages to flash the mother and her two kids an award winning smile before heading back towards the kitchen. His shift is almost over and he's running on a nervous, frantic energy that Logan happens to be the cause of. If he doesn't come within the next thirty minutes, Kendall is prepared to go seeking him out with false complaints about his cut.

"Anything else?" He asks the head cook, Boss Man, who merely grumbles about cheeky waiters and raises his spatula like some kind of warning. Kendall winces because, as he found out three days ago, the spatula is a better weapon than anyone thought. It is what landed him in the emergency room after all, and Boss Man didn't even have the decency to be sorry about it. He just said something about lessons and how it was high time Kendall learned his, which made Kendall laugh and made the other waitresses complain about ruining "that pretty face".

"There's a new customer in your section." One of the waitresses, Shelley, tilts her head towards a familiar figure in the corner, "He asked specifically for you."

Kendall blinks at the figure before smiling widely and heading over, leaning against the table and watching a light blush creep across Logan's cheeks as he drops his menu, "You came."

"I needed a place to eat." Logan shrugs and Kendall quirks an eyebrow at him, which only makes the blush deepen. Logan's fingers play with the edge of the menu as he looks down at the table, "Are you going to take my order?"

"Oh, yeah." Kendall pushes off the table and stands erect, all business, which makes Logan laugh. It's a nice laugh, easy going and friendly, and Kendall clears his throat to avoid laughing himself and giving up the act, "What would you like to drink, Sir?"

"Your finest champagne." Logan plays along, smile pulling at the edges of his lips, "And some water."

"Water?" Kendall abandons the act and crinkles his nose, "What about soda? We have Coke products here!"

"I don't like soda." Logan answers simply, "I like water."

"Water's so boring, though. Don't you like to have fun?" Kendall grins at Logan's exasperated look. It looks good on Logan, because it's laced with playfulness as well.

"Are you going to stand here and insult me or are you going to do your job?" Logan demands and Kendall shrugs, "Hurry or I'll forget to tip you."

"Man, you're tough." Kendall feigns hurt but makes sure to smirk at Logan before hurrying to the kitchen, ignoring the waitresses' smirks and snide remarks. He focuses instead on getting Logan's water as perfect as it possibly can be, which isn't hard since it's water. He wishes Logan had ordered something more impressive, so he could show how amazing his is at his job. Logan's a doctor, sure, but Kendall bets he can't pour a soda worth a damn.

"Who's your friend, Kenny?" Shelley asks and giggles when Kendall rolls his eyes at her, "He's cute."

"He's mine." Kendall replies, "So don't go giving him a strip tease."

"In a diner? Please, I have _some _class. Seriously though, is he the doctor?" Shelley leans in and Kendall pauses, still clutching the water like it's a lifeline. He's not a gossip, but sometimes it's fun. Especially when it's about a guy that all the girls _actually _approve of, since almost all the guys Kendall's dated have upset them in some way or another. One had a big nose, one had no manners, and one just looked sketchy. He's going to revel in this victory, goddammit.

"Yeah, he is."

"Kendall! You didn't tell me he was so cute!"

"I think I tried. Can you keep your voice down? Kendall glances over at Logan's table, "He could hear you."

"Let him." Shelley all but purrs, "He needs to know."

"Whatever. I need to take him his drink."

"Slip something in it. There's no way you're getting in his pants otherwise." She smirks and Kendall glares at her, cheeks heating up slightly at the words.

"Pervert."

"Like you aren't."

Kendall chooses this moment to escape the conversation, because he doesn't feel up to an argument with Shelley at the moment. When they go at it, it lasts for days, and she's just going to win anyway. Shelley has the power to beat you with your own words, even when you phrase them in impossible ways. That and most of her arguments get sexual in some way, which is funny only when you're a bystander. When you're on the receiving end; not so much.

The diner is slowly emptying out as the people who came at a normal hour finish up and head home to families and TV. It's nearing eight, which is a later dinner hour, but still technically a dinner hour. Most of the people who come in at eight are older and coming from early Broadway shows, and others are older and coming from art shows and things of a classier nature. The early dinner shift is sticky fingered kids and tourists.

"Sorry about the wait." Kendall sets the water on the table and Logan smiles.

"It's fine."

"So, you're out of the hospital early."

"Yeah, I'm still technically on call, but I got the go ahead to leave and get some rest."

"That's good."

"You're out pretty late for a waiter." Logan comments idly and Kendall looks around at the slowly changing diner, the atmosphere moving into something calmer. He likes the later shifts better sometimes, especially on particularly busy days. When his day is full of rowdy kids and high strung parents, the night is the perfect chance to relax a little.

"Yeah, I like the night shifts."

"I can understand that, I guess." Logan agrees running a finger down the side of his glass, "It's less crowded."

"Is it like that at the hospital?" The question's kind of stupid, but it's all Kendall can think to ask. Logan shakes his head and wipes his finger on a napkin.

"No, it's busy all the time." He shrugs, "But I like it."

"You like it?"

"I like helping people." Logan corrects, "I like being the bearer of good news."

"Have you ever been the bearer of bad?"

"Sometimes." Logan frowns and twists his fingers together, "Sometimes."

"Sorry," Kendall apologizes quickly, "I didn't mean to kill your mood." Logan smiles at him and he feels his heartbeat speed up at the way it makes Logan's eyes crinkle at the corners and how genuine it looks. It's not forced or anything, which Kendall can appreciate, since he has to force smiles _a lot _in the diner.

"No problem."

The conversation drops off and Kendall clears his throat awkwardly, waving his pencil and pad of paper, "Order?"

"I'll have..." Logan glances at the menu and shrugs awkwardly, "I don't know." He bites his lip and pulls the menu towards him, flipping the pages and scanning each item carefully, "I don't eat out a lot."

"Why not? Doctor like you should have lots of money."

"A common misconception; I have an average amount of money for a twenty four year old living in New York." Logan answers absentmindedly, still staring at the menu, "And I have no idea what I want."

"The mac and cheese is pretty good." Kendall offers and Logan raises his eyebrows, clearly skeptical, "It totally doesn't matter that it's on the kid's menu." Kendall reassures and smiles when Logan closes the menu decisively.

"One macaroni and cheese then." He hands the menu to Kendall who salutes and heads back towards the kitchen, only glancing over his shoulder once on the way. Shelley is waiting for him, eyes bright and grin a little too mischievous, and she pulls him aside as soon as he gives his order to Boss Man.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kendall sighs and she crosses her arms, hip jutting out in a classic Shelley pose. She's around thirty and acts eighteen, like she's just freed herself from the cage that is being a minor and is stretching her metaphorical wings for the first time. If she isn't gossiping she's partying and she talks about a different guy every week.

"How did it go? You to were really talking over there."

"Then I guess it went well."

"Come on, Kenny! Give me details!"

"About what?" Kendall looks towards the kitchen and sighs when his food isn't ready, "You know as much as I do."

"Then go find out more!"

"I can't! I'm working!" Kendall protests, even as Shelley grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the table, "I have work to do, Shelley!"

"No, you have a man to woo, and I'll be goddamned if I'm going to let you screw this up!" She finishes her rant as she shoves Kendall into the seat across from a surprised Logan, "Now, make love."

"Shelley!" Kendall hisses as she smirks and flips her hair, "Shelley!"

"I'll go get your order." She smiles sweetly at Logan and saunters back towards the kitchen, stopping to speak (loudly) about how Kendall is on a date. It's mortifying and Kendall is never going to speak to her again because Logan is-

Logan is laughing.

Full blown, loud, kind of funny just to listen to _laughing_.

Kendall turns to look at him, stare at him actually, and Logan can only grin as he composes himself and shakes his head, "Who the hell was _she_?"

"That..." Kendall sighs, "Was Shelley."

"She seems nice." Logan comments with a snicker and Kendall glares at him, though he can't help his own laughter from escaping. Anything that Logan finds funny must be funny, because Logan is totally the best thing ever. Kendall is head over heels for the guy and they've just met. It's crazy, but it's also okay, because Logan doesn't seem to mind Shelley (so, he's passed the first test). In fact, he seems quite content with what she said, which surprises Kendall, because he figured she would scare Logan away.

"Sorry about her." Kendall apologizes and Logan's grin broadens.

"She has some interesting things to say."

"Yeah, a little." Kendall admits, smiling. Logan nods happily and drinks some of his water, watching Kendall the whole time. Kendall tries to think of something worthwhile to play, something interesting enough to change the subject, but Logan beats him to the punch.

"So, how's your head?"

Instinctively, Kendall presses a hand to the cut above his eye, "Good. It doesn't hurt much."

"That's good." Logan responds genuinely.

"I got hit with a spatula." Kendall blurts and Logan looks surprised, though he also looks like he finds the thought funny. Kendall can understand, since being hit with a spatula isn't exactly normal. No, it's a pretty odd occurrence. A once in a life time chance. It's part of the reason why he's been claiming the injury is hockey related. There's too much explanation involved in the truth. Not that he doesn't like explaining things. It just gets really boring after the second or third time.

"How?" Logan prompts and Kendall jerks his thumb back towards the kitchen.

"The head chef is a dick."

"So, you weren't doing anything wrong?" Logan teases and Kendall feigns shock.

"Me? Do anything wrong?" At Logan's raised brow he crumples, "Yeah, I was juggling the glasses again."

"You can juggle?" Logan looks interested.

"Yeah, my mom's boyfriend taught me."

"Your mom isn't married?"

"No, she divorced my dad when I was little." Kendall explains. Logan looks momentarily sad and Kendall wants to ask him about it, but once again Logan beats him to it.

"My mom isn't around, so I kind of know how it feels."

"She and your dad got divorced?" Kendall guesses and Logan looks away, frowning slightly at the question. Kendall instantly regrets asking it, but there's nothing he can do about it now. If he crossed a line he'll apologize.

"She died a few years ago." Logan's voice is even but he still doesn't look at Kendall, "She was in a car wreck."

"That must have been hard." Kendall breathes and Logan smiles at him, finally meeting his eyes.

"I have my dad. He was the one who got me interested in becoming a doctor."

"Cool." Kendall smiles and Logan returns the gesture, looking much happier, "I set out to become a musician."

"What happened?"

"It's not as easy as I thought." Kendall grimaces and Logan offers him a sympathetic smile as Shelley brings over the food. She looks between them knowingly but doesn't say anything, which Kendall is thankful for. He doesn't need Shelley ruining his date that might not be a date.

"Maybe you just haven't caught your break yet."

"I don't think I ever will."

"You never know." Logan offers, "The world needs more musicians."

"You're just saying that because you think I'm cute." Kendall smirks. Logan's cheeks turn pink, but he doesn't deny the claim. Instead, a sharp beep issues from somewhere on Logan's person, and he pulls a pager from one of his pockets.

"I have to go." He frowns apologetically, "But I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely." Kendall agrees instantly as Logan smiles and passes him some money, "You don't have to pa-" But Logan is already halfway to the door and, after another second, he's gone completely.


End file.
